This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for filling and closing a two-chamber container.
In the case of a known, two-chamber container of DE 37 18 225 C1, the chambers, which are to be filled with different materials, are provided with an intermediate sheet in each case covering the chamber that is filled first, the second chamber being filled without affecting the sterility of the material filled into the first chamber and, after that, the two-chamber container is closed off as a whole with a covering sheet so that the expense of manufacturing such a two-chamber container with an interim sheet can be increased and, due to additional material differences, recycling can be adversely affected.